This invention relates to luminous display frames. In particular, it relates to frames intended to support decorative lights, such as Christmas lights. It further relates to such frames which are easily adjustable by the consumer to various sizes.
Light strings such as Christmas tree lights are typically marketed for use on Christmas trees, but consumers frequently utilize their decorative effect in numerous other situations, specifically including hanging them in windows. Although attractive when installed, the installation of a string of lights in a window is fraught with difficulty. Neither light strings nor windows are designed with the idea of the former being installed in the latter. In an attempt to improvise, consumers have resorted to wires, nails, tape, and adhesives. These makeshift approaches are often unreliable and typically result in damage to either the structure or finish of the window. This problem is so common that stories of intolerable frustation caused by ill-fated attempts at installing Christmas lights in windows has become an integral part of our Christmas folklore.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,367 is illustrative of art relating to adjustable picture frames. While useful for displaying pictures, this art has no facility for displaying decorative lights. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,229,044, 3,098,611 and 2,275,818 all relate illuminated frames, but each has numerous drawbacks such as complicated parts and manufacturing, lack of suitability for window display, unattractive mechanisms, or lack of suitable means for retaining lights and their associated wires.
Thus, there is a long-felt and still unmet need for a means of conveniently installing a string of lights in a window (or other location), which means is easy to use, is attractive to view, and is relatively susceptible to employment without damage to the structure or finish of the window.